Peligro: Mary Sues
by Moscaracha
Summary: Hay nuevas alumnas en Hogwarts y todo el mundo las ama, pero tienen un tragico pasado... O no. Son solo Mary Sues y un extraño fantasma. Finalmente completo!
1. Locos por Mary

Burla de Mary Sues y Slashes hechos por Mosca y Cucaracha; lo que estabas esperando...

* * *

Ahí estaba... 

En el tren, sus rubios cabellos se movían y sus ojos azules miraban el paisaje...

* * *

-Hola Harry!- dijo un alto chico pelirrojo.

-Hola Ron- dijo Harry distraído viendo las lechuzas que cruzaban el techo del comedor.

-¿Viste a Hermione?

-No...¿Quién es esa chica rubia de ojos celestes, tetona, flaca y culona de ahí?- dijo súbitamente Harry.

-La nueva; se llama Sue, Mary Sue, la intercambiaron porque se dio cuenta que era bruja un poquito tarde...-dijo Ron desinteresadamente

-¡¿Y como sabías eso?!

-No sé...

* * *

-Hermione, la conseguí, conseguí la poción de amor- dijo Parvati

-¡Sí!, con esto Draco se fijará en mi...

-No es necesario una poción para que me fije en ti, Herm...- dijo una voz atrás de las dos niñas.

Hermione se desmayó.

* * *

En la enfermería Harry fue el primero en despertar, y poco tiempo después se despertó Ron; intrigado por la razón por la cual su amigo se había desmayado, Harry la preguntó a Ron que había pasado y... se volvió a desmayar Ron...

-¡Ay! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!- dijo Hermione

-En la enfermería... Herm, ¡¿Es verdad que Draco se te declaró?!- preguntó Harry

-¡¡¡¿¿¿NO FUE UN SUEÑO???!!!- dijo la joven y se desmay

-¡¡¡Harry Potter!!!- dijo Madame Pomfrey- ¡¡¡Deje de desmayarme a mis pacientes!!!- La enfermera echó a patadas a Harry de la enfermería y Dumbledore echó a patadas a Madame Pomfrey de Hogwarts por haber tirado a Harry...

* * *

En el comedor todos decían las nuevas noticias; el colegio no tenía enfermera, Draco se había declarado a Hermione y había un fantasma que le echaba maleficios a todo el mundo...

-¡Queridos alumnos!- dijo el viejo director- ¡Los hemos reunidos para que coman y engorden!- y Dumbledore se sentó nuevamente en la silla de oro para planear la manera de cocinar a sus alumnos junto a McGonagall

-¡Genial! Ahora además de que no tenemos enfermera y nos hechizan por todos lados, nos convierten en Hansel y Gretel para comernos...- dijo Seamus a Dean

-Por lo menos la comida está más rica...

* * *

-Draco, he pensado en lo que me dijiste aquella vez, y creo que yo también te amo...- dijo Hermione.

-¡JA! ¡¡¡ERA UNA BURLA!!!- dijo el malvado Draco. Hermione lo miró fijo por un momento e inesperadamente...

¡Se puso a bailar! Es que Hermione había estudiado bailes seductores y gracias a eso y a la poción que había puesto en el jugo de calabaza de Malfoy, ahora él se iba a enamorar de ella. Y hubiera pasado, de no haber sido por una pequeña interrupción.

-Draaaaaaaacoooooooooo...- dijo una hermosísima chica de pelo negro hasta las rodillas trenzado, usando una remera negra con "This is what you want" escrito en fucsia, una minifalda negra tableada y unas botas hasta donde terminaba su hermoso y suave pelo. Esa chica tenía los ojos mas lindos que jamás hayan existido, eran verde flúo cuando estaba tranquila, rosas cuando estaba enamorada, rojos cuando estaba enojada, y si le apretabas un botoncito que tenía en la espalda y ella estaba feliz podías elegir entre ojos celestes, violetas, y color miel. Su nombre era Ramy Esu.

-¡Ramy!- dijo Draco al verla, y empezaron a intercambiar saliva. Hermione los vio y se fue a llorar a los brazos de Dobby.

* * *

-Dobby, yo amaba a Draco, de verdad lo amaba. Pero él se fue con esa... Ramy Esu- lloró Hermione. Dobby le alcanzó un pañuelo de lana y ella se secó las lágrimas.

-¡La señorita Hermione Granger no se debería dejar lastimar por un tonto chico! ¡Dobby piensa que la señorita es demasiado buena para el ex-amo!- le dijo Dobby.

Hermione lo miró con dulzura. –A veces siento que eres el único que me entiende, Dobby...- dijo, y le dio un beso. En ése momento entró Ron... y se desmayó.

* * *

Mary Sue estaba sentada en el comedor, mirando a su prima. Ramy Esu estaba con Draco. Ella la había programado para eso. Pronto vendrían más de su especie, algunas para enamorar a los adultos, otras para los niños, y de las mujeres se encargaría Gary Stu. Pero algo era seguro: no iba a quedar ningún mago o bruja sin enamorar.

* * *

_Hin del capítulo uno._


	2. La Fabrica de Mary Sues

-¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!-lo despertó el suave grito de Ron a Harry.

-¿Ron, qué pasa?-preguntó molesto.

-Mary Sue y Ramy Esu planean enamor...-¡¡¡¡PLUM!!!!-Ron cayó al piso sangrando, Harry todavía no salía de su asombro cuando vio como una figura flaca tetona y culona agarraba a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mary?- preguntó Harry atontado por su espectacular cuerpo.

-Hola, Harry- dijo con su voz más seductora-. Vine a visitarte- y se lanzó a Harry para besarlo. Éste no puso mucha resistencia...

-¿Viste que Harry tranzó con Mary?- le dijo Seamus a Parvati

-¿¡En serio?!- dijo, y detrás salió una niña pelirroja menor que ellos llorando.

-Profesor Snape, desde el almuerzo que Ginny no deja de llorar, se va a deshidratar...

-Llévenla a la enfermería- dijo el feo profesor.

-¿Para qué si igual la señora Pomfrey no está?

-¡¡¡¡NO ME IMPORTA, LLEVENLA YA AHÍ!!!!

-Tomen- dijo Ramy en un bote a algunos chicos de Gryffindor-. Es un baile que organizamos yo y mi prima el sábado en Hogsmeade, vengan, ¡es gratis!

Los chicos de Gryffindor se fueron remando contra corriente al aula de transformaciones.

Mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Dobby estaban yendo a máxima velocidad a las mazmorras de Snape.

-Esto de demasiado- dijo Ron- mi hermana no puede llorar tanto como para que dos pisos estén completamente inundados...

-Hem... Ron...- dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo pensás ir a las mazmorras si no tienen nada de aire?

-Yo dije que había que hacer un dispositivo de submarino a esta cosa- dijo Harry

- No se preocupe señor Potter, Dobby puede ayudarlos- y se teletransportaron al aula de Snape con bote y todo.

Mientras, en la ciudad...

-¡Hola, Gary!- dijo Mary, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano.

-Hola Mary - dijo un chico alto, flaco, musculoso, rubio, parecido a Legolas -. ¿Ya creaste más hermanas?

-Están en la fábrica, ¿quieres ir a verlas?

-¿El cielo es azul?- pregunto Gary sarcásticamente. Le mostró una sonrisa con dientes tan blancos que cegaban. Mary le sonrió de una manera igualmente perfecta y apuntó un dedo perfectamente cuidado al cielo. El cielo se volvió rosa.

-Ahora no.

Ambos rieron. Siguieron caminando y entraron a una cueva.

-¡Mary! ¡Acabo de ir a la peluquería!

-Oh, no te quejes, Gary, nuestro cabello es impermeable a la mugre. Ya llegamos.

Después de toda la oscuridad y mugre de la cueva, llegaron a un salón enorme con azulejos rosas y violetas en las paredes. Había una gran máquina con una cinta transportadora que llevaba lo que parecían bolsas de silicona al fondo del cuarto, donde había unos moldes.

-Aquí es. Mira, te quiero mostrar algo- le dijo Mary a Gary. Lo llevó al frente de las máquinas, donde había unas computadoras. –Aquí se puede elegir el cuerpo. Tenemos el modelo Frágil y delicado 1.0, el Frágil y delicado 1.4, que tiene los huesos mas finos; también tenemos el modelo Playboy 1 y 2, el 1 se centra mas que nada en la parte de arriba, el 2 en la parte de abajo. Está también el modelo Bulímico, al que casi siempre acompañamos con un trágico pasado. Otro que está de moda es el modelo Guerrera, bien musculoso. Sígueme.

Lo llevo por un pasillo hasta un cuarto donde había una máquina con una especie de rayo. Vio que una cinta llevaba cerebros hasta un punto donde paraba, le lanzaban un rayo, y el cerebro seguía.

-Aquí elegimos los contenidos de la mente. La personalidad, el pasado, la inteligencia…- Mary lo llevo en frente de otra computadora. –Tenemos distintos pasados. Por ejemplo, Princesa del Reino de inserte nombre aquí, Hermana Gemela Perdida de Harry, Prima de Malfoy, Abusada por los Padres, Hija de Voldemort, Pasado Tan Trágico que sólo lo Admitirá Llorando ante su Amado y Terminarán en la Cama, Abandonada y Criada en un Orfanato Peor que el de Annie… Mira las personalidades. Mas Inteligente que Hermione, Dark, Excesivamente Femenina, Inocente, Tentadora. Todas ellas son perfectas en toda manera. Todavía falta lo mejor, ven.

Siguieron caminando. Entraron a un cuarto con una máquina cubierta por seda.

-Aquí hacemos las cabezas. Elegimos los cabellos, los ojos, la piel. La boca y la nariz son todas iguales. Si seguimos caminando…- Mary lo llevó por otro pasillo más. –Aquí se une todo. En el cuarto de adelante reciben sus tareas.- Caminaron por otro pasillo más.

Era increíble. Cientos de mujeres, desde los once hasta los cincuenta y pico años estaban alineadas con cara de nada. Mary subió a una tarima al frente, y todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella.

-¡Señoritas!- gritó. -Nuestra misión es clara, ¡conseguir Hogwarts! Y lo conseguiremos. Cada una de ustedes deberá conquistar a un hombre. No me importa si es viejo. No me importa si es tonto o feo. Los pondrán bajo su hechizo. Recibirán las hojas con las tareas mientras salgan. En una semana se reportarán aquí para una revisión. Si todavía no han encontrado su pareja de una, en el baile lo conseguirán, sino serán fundidas y reconstruidas como otras.

-Si señora- dijeron todas a coro.

Mary Sue miró a Gary y le preguntó: -¿Cómo están los tuyos?

-Bien, pero hay una conflicto… algunos de los constructores quieren que los Garys sean como Brad Pitt y otros como Orlando Bloom, pero creo que vamos a poder pasar la crisis antes del amanecer.

-Más vale, porque si no el Amo Perfectísimo te sustituirá por tu mellizo más lindo todavía.

-¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Por favor no me delates!- dijo con desesperación

-Lo siento pero es mi deber… Sino Ramy me acusará a mí. Mejor anda allá y resolvé el problema.

En Hogwarts la marea de lágrimas bajaba ya que Dumbledore había decidido suspender a Ginny (que terminó por llorar el doble en La Madriguera). Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban cazando hombres lobos en el bosque prohibido por castigo de Snape (por entrar teletransportándose a la mazmorra de Snape). Estaban los tres caminando felices cantando canciones de La Novicia Rebelde cuando el fantasma que tira maldiciones los dejó a los tres chicos inconscientes. Cuando se despertaron estaban todos llenos de bichos en la sangre y se enamoraron del primer ser viviente que vieron. Ron vio a Hermione, Hermione a Ron y Harry vio a un ciervo. Claro que el ciervo no estaba bajo el hechizo, así que decidió suicidarse clavándose un cuerno de unicornio. Por eso Harry terminó con el corazón roto, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba en los brazos de Mary Sue, que le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Harry se sentía como su cabeza se hundía en una almohada de silicona. Cuando se despertó se sentía terriblemente mal, ya que los gusanos que estaban en su sangre al parecer la habían estado tomando, dejando a Harry completamente blanco. De repente escuchó la voz de Madame Pomfrey. Llorando de alegría fue a buscarla, pero lo que vio no le gustó nada.

-DUMBLEDORE MUERE –ruido de ametralladora-¡¡¡¡SÓLO POR HABER HECHADO A ESE MOCOSO RAYADO!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA HOGWARTS SERÁ DESTROZADO POR MI!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!UNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!

Nota de las autoras: En las palabras de Cucaracha: -Este capítulo está fumado.

A lo que yo (Mosca) le respondí: -Que, ¿tiene boca y pulmones?

Cucaracha: -Si. Y tiene patitas.

Ya lo sabemos, no hace falta que lo digan.

Felices fiestas atrasadas.


	3. Y empieza el caos

Harry, Ron, y Hermione corrieron a la Sala Común. Le dieron la contraseña a la Dama Gorda (Nouaidia!) y entraron. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en el mismo sillón y se empezaron a besar, dejando solo al pobre de Harry. Por suerte, pasaba por ahí Mary Sue, que se fue a sentar arriba de Harry y lo besó. Nuestro inteligente héroe le siguió la corriente. En La Madriguera, Ginny empezó a llorar más fuerte, y Molly Weasley empezó a evacuar la casa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, las mesas estaban demasiado llenas. Durante la noche, aparentemente, habían llegado como cien muchachas, todas hermosas. Había nuevas mujeres también en la mesa de los profesores, y Dumbledore tenía una expresión de mareo. Se levantó de su silla y les habló a todos. 

-Se habrán dado cuenta que tenemos nuevas estudiantes hoy. Son todas de la Academia Ray Mues de Magia para Chicas. Les pido que las traten bien y… si…- sus ojos se empezaron a poner acuosos cuando una mujer de unos veinte años que estaba sentada en la mesa de profesores se levantó la remera y le tiró un beso. Dumbledore se paró, fue hacia ella y se la llevó de la mano por las escaleras. Medio Hogwarts estaba vomitando. La otra mitad se estaba besando, sin saber lo que pasaba más allá de la boca del otro.

* * *

Las clases fueron un desastre. En realidad, dependía del punto de vista. Del punto de vista machista, fueron geniales. En las clases con profesores masculinos no tuvieron que hacer nada, porque los profesores estaban ocupados siendo seducidos por distintas alumnas. Las clases con profesoras, en cambio, fueron frustrantes para los hombres porque no les dejaban besarse con sus nuevas novias. Una de las nuevas alumnas intentó seducir a McGonagall, pero lo único que logró fue perder puntos. En cambio, desde el punto de vista académico, sí, fueron un desastre. Las alumnas los distraían demasiado como para que pudieran aprender algo. Esto llevó a que McGonagall fuera al despacho de Dumbledore para recomendarle echar a las nuevas alumnas. Salió del despacho con cara de terror, y Hermione (que sabía psicología aplicada en mujeres) la declaró en estado de shock. La metieron en la enfermería, donde Pomfrey se encargo de que su estado mejorara y que cuando despertara Minerva quisiera matar a Dumbledore (Pomfrey todavía quería vengarse). Mientras tanto, pusieron a una de las nuevas alumnas, que estaba en quinto año pero era muy inteligente, como profesora de transformaciones.

* * *

En la ciudad también reinaba el caos... 

¡Oh Gary! No quiero que El Perfectísimo te desplace...- una chica hermosa le decía a Gary Stu abrazándolo.

Esa pareja perfecta estaba en un balcón mientras debajo se podía apreciar el concurso de belleza organizado por los Garys Stus para terminar de una vez por todas el dilema de "ORLANDO BLOOM VS. BRAD PITT", "DI CAPRIO VS. JOHNNY DEPP" o "MALFOY VS. ELIJAH WOOD". El que ganara tendría el 70 de los cuerpos a su semejanza, el segundo el 17, el tercero el 15 y los otros se compartirían el 5 restante de cuerpos. Lo que daba 107 pero la lógica se tomaba un recreo cuando se trataba de Gary Stus o Mary Sues.

* * *

¡Oh, Lucy Seu- consiguió balbucear Ron entre los labios de la hermosa chica morocha de ojos color ámbar que estaba encima suyo.- Si Hermione me descubre contigo va a lograr llorar incluso el 57 más que Ginny, imagínate, si las lágrimas de mi hermana y de mi novia se juntasen lograrían formar en un día el 87 de las aguas totales que existen en nuestro planeta, que logrará que dentro de dos días y medio, aproximadamente, lleguen ellas a hacer el doble de la cantidad de agua que en estos momentos tiene el mund...- 

-Oh, cállate Ron, me pones nerviosa- dijo Lucy separando sus labios de los de él- y... ¿Cómo sabes eso? – y diciéndose para sus adentros.- Si yo le estaba besando tan perfectamente que no debía pensar en nada más que en mis ojos...

-Hem... no lo sé¿qué dijiste¡OH, NO?ME ACABO DE DAR CUENTA OTRA VEZ!TODAS USTEDES NOS QUIEREN ENAMOR...- Un gatito blanco y peludito se le cayó a Ron en la cabeza y este quedó inconsciente.

* * *

-Te amo 

-Te adoro

¡Te tiro al inodoro- dijo Hermione a Ron tirándolo, efectivamente, al inodoro.

¿Qué te pasa Hermy-preguntó Ron indignado y mojado con una sustancia extraña

¡Me estas engañando con Lucy Seu! Los vi besándose en el comedor al lado mío, en la sala común de Slytherin, en el lago, en el bosque, en el despacho de Dumbledore, en la habitación de los deseos, en la cocina, en la chimenea, en...-

¡Mentira-dijo Ron – yo estaba... hem.. es que... no es lo que parece... ¡Era respiración boca a boca!

Hermione se dio vuelta indignada y un chico en motocicleta (aunque los artículos muggles no funcionen en Hogwarts), rubio con cara de Brad Pitt y ojos verdes la agarró de la cintura, la subió, y se fueron riendo...

Ah, la mier...

* * *

Nota de las Mosca (que habla también por Cucaracha): Capítulo medio corto. Perdonen. Pero el próximo va a tener el baile, y un poco más de Joe (hem… si nos acordamos…). Y hay algo raro con los guiones. Ignorenlo. 

PD: Estamos preparando varias cosas para ustedes… Una página con bidujitos y otras cosas, la burla al slash, y… Nada más.

Gracias a: Gaby (gala-granger) por ser Gaby y por bancarnos el otro día. A Blythe.Naurin por agregarnos al coso de alerta. Y a todos los que nos dejan rebius porque nos sube la autoestima (cosa que baja en las vacaciones cuando no hacés nada productivo…)


	4. En el baile

(Esto es para vos, Gaby!) Disclaimer: No son nuestros, salvo Mary Sue, Ramy Esu, Lucy Seu, la que hace dubi-dubi con Dumbledore, el de la moto, Gary Stu, el Perfectísimo, Joe, el gemelo de Gary Stu, la fábrica de Mary Sues, etc… (aunque Etc no es nuestro…)

* * *

Mary Sue se sonrió mientras le planchaba el pelo a Hermione con su nueva planchita Phillips (a sólo 90 galleons!). Ya había conseguido que Hermione fuera su mejor amiga, Gary Stu ya había resuelto su dilema, Kelly Mue mantenía "ocupado" (ejem, ejem) a Dumbledore, y más tarde era el baile; todo iba de acuerdo al plan. 

Todo, excepto por Pomfrey y McGonagall. Las dos (inserte insulto aquí) se resistían a los encantos de los Gary Stus, insistiendo que ellos eran muy jóvenes para ellas (el Gary más viejo tenía 35 años). Y el Perfectísimo se rehusaba a permitir Garys viejos. Así que deberían vivir con Pomfrey y McGonagall solteras, al menos por ahora. Igual, sin el apoyo de Dumbledore ¿cuánto daño podrían hacer esas dos viejas?

Mary echó a esos pensamientos de su mente al sentir olor a pelo quemado. Murmurando una maldición, se llevó la planchita Phillips a su armario y se cambió el uniforme por su hermoso vestido rosa.

"Oh, Mary, que hermoso vestido! Harry se va a desmayar cuando te vea!- dijo Hermione. Era cierto, Harry se iba a desmayar, pero no por Mary, ni por el escote del vestido, sino por el fantasma al que habían invitado…

Mary sonrió. Sí, todo iba de acuerdo al plan…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las cocinas… 

Dobby hipó. Winky hipó. Dobby y Winky hiparon.

"La señorita Hermione Granger me quería, Winky!"

"El sheñor Crou(hip)-Crouch no she murió! Jejeje… Páshame la (hip) shervesha…"

Dobby le pasó la cerveza de manteca a Winky, después de tomar un largo trago.

"Jeje… la sheñorita Hermione Gran(hip)ger y Crouchi she quieren muchoooooo…- dijo Dobby, e hipó. Se levantó, tambaleándose, y fue a sacar otra botella de cerveza de manteca de la heladera.

"Dobbyyyyyyy… Y shi eshcribibimos una hishtooooria shobre el sheñor Crouch y (hip) la sheñorita Granger?- sugirió Winky, pegándole a una mosca imaginaria, perdiendo el balance y cayéndose de cara al piso.

"Shiiiii…"

* * *

"¡Harry! Mira, esta es mi nueva novia Lizzy Cru – Ron le presentó a Harry una chica alta pelirroja con bucles y un trasero de considerable tamaño –¿No es preciosa¿Y Mary donde esta? 

"No sé... me estuve fijando... no la veo por ninguna parte...Quizá Mary esté en el salón esperándome..."

Los chicos se encaminaron hacía el gran salón y cuando llegaron se quedaron sin aliento: miles de chicas de pelo brillante de todos los colores, miles de ojos claros y de narices rectas, bocas rosas o rojas hablando o riendo, uñas brillantes moviéndose por todos lados, todos los vestidos diferentes, uno menos conservador que el otro... y apenas pudieron recuperarse de este primer impacto de chicas hermosas, entraron a otro por la decoración del salón...

Todas las paredes con murales de parejas perfectas, mesas para dos con velas de forma de corazoncitos lilas con aroma a rosas, miles de platos para compartir, escondites especialmente hechos para que las parejas hicieran sus "cosas". Miles de jaulas con muchachas o muchachos semi-desnudos bailando... Y lo peor de todo... en el medio del salón un hombre repartiendo paquetitos y panfletos informativos por la lucha contra el S.I.D.A.

"¡Ay Dios mío!- alcanzó a decir Ron cuando una Lizzy apasionada lo llevó a un rinconcito lleno de mariposas y margaritas...

Harry viendo que su pareja lo había abandonado fue a una mesa y pidió un plato para uno. Empezó a comer y vio como todas las parejas comían entrecruzadas y juntas, nadie estaba solo, ni siquiera Snape. Harry se puso a llorar y tras reflexionar un rato decidió no menos que matar a todas las minas perfectas que hubieren en el salón, y sin perder el tiempo agarró una metralleta que sacó de quiensabedonde y cuando iba a disparar... sintió como si un rayo lo partiera por la mitad y... ?PAFF! Se desmayó nomás...

Fue un caos.

McGonagall quiso suspender el baile, pero inmediatamente todas las Mary Sues y los Garys Stus se juntaron y la maquillaron:

"AHHHHH NOOOOO POR DIOSSS RIMEL NOOOOOOO!"

Al mismo tiempo Mary entró al salón, pero al no ver a su novio empezó a escupir cenizas ardientes a las parejas. Mientras Hermione leyó algo le dieron Dobby y Winky y se le desplanchó todo el pelo, se le corrió el maquillaje y se le calló el vestido dejándola en ropa interior... Ropa interior con la cara de Britney Spears…

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Nota de Mosca: Perdón! Tardamos por mi culpa, y después Cucaracha se fue de vacaciones… En fin. Todos díganle feliz cumpleaños atrasado a Cucaracha que el 17 de marzo hace tantos años salió de la panza de su mamá… y ahora desea volver. 

PD: Donde hay comillas deberia haber guiones de dialogo, pero fanfiction es un (inserte insulto aqui)


	5. AHHHHHHH!

Nota de Churcaraca: Oi¡esta vez empiezo yo la historia! Mujajajaja bueno, venimos a la carga y sin (demasiados) retrasos y no se que decir, a si que nada, manden rebius :D

* * *

Ron estaba concentrado en no irse a volar entre las nubes ya que la lengua de Lizzy que le penetraba en la boca con verdadera maestría (había ido a la universidad) lo estaba volviendo loco: sentía un delicioso sabor a torta en donde primero se podía percibir una perfectísima mezcla de canela, azúcar y chocolate y tras degustarlo un poco en el paladar se podía sentir un poco de esencia de vainilla. Mh... lengua de Lizzy era en lo único en lo que podía ¿pensar? Ron... 

Hasta que...

Una cachetada de parte de Lucy Seu de gusto a mermelada con glacé, granas y merengue lo separó de Lizzy.

"¡Degenerado! Me engañas con esta... ¡perra!" y ahí nomás Lizzy se convirtió en una caniche de lo más adorable, blanquita y con moñitos fucsias...

* * *

"Mhhh, merengue, ñam ñam" 

"Ron ¡dejate de lamer el cachete!" dijo una Hermione exasperada, demasiadas cosas raras para un día.

... Perdón ...

* * *

Mientras en la enfermería Harry estaba en estado critico: 

"¡Es imposible! No responde" decía Pomfrey nerviosa "¡Traigan esos cosos que te ponen en el pecho para que no te mueras de un paro cardiaco!"

"Aquí estan... 1 2 3 , 1 2 3... " se escucharon varios shocks eléctricos, pero no lograron nada...

"OH NO, lo perdimos, no podemos hacer nada con él" un enfermero de ojos verdes acuosos tiró esos cosos que te ponen en el pecho para que no te mueras de un paro cardiaco por la ventana.

De repente, cuando la vida de Harry ya era un caso perdido apareció Mary... y un grupo de chicas...

"Bueno chicas" dijo Mary "¡empecemos!"

Y sacando pompones de porristas de la nada se pusieron a ... bailar

"¡Vamos July, Yanny, Luly ¡Mové más el culo Rory!... ahora chikiss... ¡SAQUENSE LA ROPA¿Eso es sexi, Katy? Come on, Flopy, shake your boobs!"

Y así al compás de los gritos de las chicas y sus no muy recatadas vestimentas Harry

abrió los ojos bien grandes y...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Snape estaba soñando que una hamburguesa rabiosa lo perseguía. Cuando la hamburguesa abrió su boca llena de ketchup y mayonesa para comerlo… 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Snape, despertándose y sentándose de golpe en la cama. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasa, querido?" le preguntó McGonagall.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Snape, despertándose y sentándose de golpe en la cama. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasa, querido?" le preguntó Dumbledore.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Snape, despertándose y sentándose de golpe en la cama. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

"¿Qué pasa, querido?" le preguntó Lucy Seu, que había ido con él después de que Ron la dejó.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó Snape, y esta vez no era un sueño.

* * *

En la noche, se mezclaban los gritos de Snape y Harry, que pronto provocaron los gritos de varias otras personas y algún que otro gatito. Madame Pomfrey estaba persiguiendo a un extraño insecto con cuerpo de cucaracha pero ojos y alas de mosca. El insecto se las tomó porque sólo está en el fic porque Mosca no sabe que (inserte insulto aquí) poner para llenar espacio… 

Entonces, cayó del cielo un chocolate con almendras marca Milka aireado. Todas las Mary Sues se abalanzaron encima de él para destruirlo porque el chocolate ENGORDA! Entonces Harry se quedó solo en la enfermería y al fin conoció la paz.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Nota de Mosca: En serio, alguien sabe como (inserte insulto aquí) se llaman esos cosos que te ponen en el pecho para que no te mueras de un paro cardíaco? 


	6. Oh, no!

Volviendo al baile abandonado...

"Snif, snif, es que yo en realidad amaba a Hermione, pero Lucy o la otra, no me acuerdo de cual de las dos, me obligó a dejarla, ya que eso es parte de su maléfico plan. Snif snif" lloraba Ron.

"¿Cuál maléfico plan?" preguntó Seamus sorprendido.

"Ese, la coordinadora es Mary Sue, pretenden enamorar..." pero Ron no pudo completar la frase (como de costumbre), ya que un inocente estallido lo dejó inconsciente y un fantasmita pasó cantando y bailando con Myrtle la llorona una canción no tan inocente...

"?"

* * *

Volviendo al Harry abandonado... 

El pobre abandonado se da cuenta: "¡OH NO! Ahora me doy cuenta, Voldemort es mi padre y me abandono en la casa de los Dursleys... ¡Otro dilema para la existencia!"

* * *

Volviendo al Snape abandonado... 

"MHHHHHHHHHH" Snape luchaba por gritar pero no podía, ya queLucy Seule metía unas de sus (hem?) en la boca.

"Mhhhhhhh" terminó de pensar Snape "Que blandito."

* * *

Volviendo a la Pomfrey abando...¡PLAFFFF! 

¡Oh no, Pomfrey atrapó al extraño insecto con cuerpo de cucaracha, alas y ojos de mosca!

* * *

Ahora viene la parte "decente" de la historia... 

En el baile ya no más abandonado...

"Está todo marchando como es debido, ya no hay nadie que no este bailando con una pareja perfecta.. ¡MuaJaJaJaJaJaJaJa!" empezó a reírse Mary Sue...

Tanto se reía y tan fuerte, que todas las parejas del baile se la quedaron mirando consternados.

"Qué está haciendo, está arruinándolo todo" le susurraba Ramy Esu a Gary Stu...

"MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"Esto no puede seguir así" y apenas termino de decir esto Gary Stu, Mary Sue explotó...

Hem...

Pánico general...

"¡TERRORISTAS!" "MATARON A MARY" "¡OH POR DIOS!" "GARRAPIÑADA!"

* * *

_Interrumpimos este fic para darles un mensaje de la Asociación Protectora de Cereales Quemados/Fritos/Horneados/Etc… con Azúcar:_ Ninguna garrapiñada fue lastimada en la "filmación" de este fic. _Ahora volvemos a su historia…_

* * *

Mientras Harry estaba en una ventana de Hogwarts queriendo tirarse; 

"¡Mi padre no es James como me habían dicho¡Es VOLDEMORT¡Y vos, Dumbledore nunca me lo quisiste decir!"

"Hem, yo, es que, como verás, yo... he... ¿Desde cuándo VOLDEMORT es tu PADRE?" Dijo el pobre viejo decrépito después de darse cuenta del sentido de las palabras de Harry.

"Desde que VOLDEMORT se acostó con la perra de mi madre y me tuvieron a MI!"

"Pero VOLDEMORT siempre tuvo problemas... que yo sepa era virgen..."

"¿QUÉ¿Cómo sabe usted que VOLDEMORT es impotente?"

"Hem... es que VOLDEMORT y yo siempre fuimos amigos, y el me contaba, este, que el… ehem... bueeeno, o sea, glup, el decía que, me decía, hem, heee, alorg, yo… es decir el, es que bueno, es como que, desde la primaria, no hem, no, heee, bueno VOLDEMORT, o hem Tomy, es que..." Y mientras Dumbledore seguía balbuceando Harry dejó escapar un último suspiro y se dejó caer... pero no pudo morirse, ya que se cayó encima de un montón de cadáveres de pobres personas que les había agarrado un infarto por haber escuchado tantas veces la palabra "VOLDEMORT" y haber pensado en lo que se quería referir Dumbledore con sus balbuceos.

* * *

Mientras, en otra parte del mundo, en frente de una computadora, había una mina con pelo de color debatible mordiendo una manzana (verde). La mina masticó el pedazo de manzana (verde) y puso sus dedos (algo sucios) en el teclado de la computadora (marca Compaq, portátil). Escribió la palabra "Mientras". Después se llevó el pulgar izquierdo a la boca y consideró que sus uñas estaban extremadamente sucias. La mina miró por la ventana y vio un arból que goteaba con la lluvia que había caído ese mismo día. 

Entró por la ventana una cabeza con pelo rubio, ojos hermosos (pero no se sabía de que color…), y cara perfecta. La cabeza estaba gritando, lo que hizo que la mina empezara a gritar, lo que hizo que la gata de la mina empezara a maullar, lo que hizo que los vecinos empezaran a insultar, lo que hizo que los hijos de los vecinos se empezaran a reír, lo que hizo que la mina decidiera terminar la oración. La cabeza le escupió a la mina y salió volando por la ventana. La mina parpadeó. La mina abrió una conversación de MSN que tenía con una mina que se hacía llamar Cucaracha. Escribió: "Es común que entren volando cabezas por la ventana a las 6:04 de la tarde los 15 de mayo que una mina de pelo de color debatible almorzó asado?" Pasaron unos segundos. La mina que se hacía llamar Cucaracha le contestó: "q es eso?". La mina de pelo de color debatible se sonrió y mordió su manzana (verde).

* * *

Mientras, en el baile… 

Entraron volando de vuelta las partes del cuerpo de Mary Sue y se unieron. Todos la miraron. Mary sonrió. Todos empezaron a comer garrapiñada.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Agradecimientos: A la gente que rebiua, a Erione y Vale por contestar lo de los cosos que te ponen en el pecho para que no te mueras de un paro cardíaco/electrodos/desfibriladores, a Erione de nuevo por ponernos en los favoritos, y a Gaby, porque sí. 


	7. Dilemas, dilemas

"Alby…" dijo Kelly Mue, entrando en la enfermería, donde Dumbledore estaba más rojo que los ojos de Ramy Esu cuando estaba enojada. "¿Qué pasó con Voldemort?" Dumbledore la miró asombrado. "Yo me animo a decir su nombre, aunque él mató a toda mi familia y me dejó huerfanita para vivir con mi madrastra malvada, que me hacía limpiar toda la casa y me tiraba pianos encima mientras dormía, hasta que un día vino una lechuza con un zapatito de cristal, y me lo probé y pude venir a Hogwarts, aunque mi madrastra no quería porque no quería que yo fuese feliz, pero yo igual vine, y ahora mi madrastra se alió a Voldemort para buscarme y matarme, pero un día lo vi a Voldemort, y me parece que es lindo… Jiji…" Dumbledore la miró asombrado.

"Estaba borracho, Kelly Mue. Estaba borracho y jugando a verdad o consecuencia con los profesores de Hogwarts. Snape me dijo, 'Verdad o consecuencia, Albussshhh?' y yo le dije 'Conshecuenshiiiiaaaaa…' y él me dijo 'Andá a buscar a Voldi y deshile que queresh continuar lo que empesharon en la primariaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaAA' y yo le dije 'Bueno' y yo me fui a buscar a Tomy y le dije 'Quiero continuar lo que empezamos en la primariaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaAA' y él me dijo 'Estás borracho?' y yo le dije 'No shé, pero me shiento BIEN! Y BORRAHCHOCHOSOEODJ!' y él me dijo 'Yo también' y… después no nos dijimos nada más, pero… me enteré de cosas que no quería saber," explicó Dumbledore, desolado.

"Pobre Alby…" dijo Kelly Mue, sentándose en el regazo de Dumbledore. Dumbledore se olvidó de sus problemas cuando la lengua de Kelly empezó a hacer su magia (y, después de todo, Hogwarts es una escuela de magia…).

Mejor dejémoslos solos…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el baile…

"SE ACABÓ EL BAILE!" gritó McGonagall, entrando de golpe. Todos la miraron asombrados. "ENCONTRARON AL CUERPO DE POTTER ENTRE UNA PILA DE MUERTOS, Y TODOS TIENEN QUE VOLVER AL COLEGIO PORQUE NO ES **_SEGURO!_**" Todos se teletransportaron al colegio, las parejitas también.

* * *

En el colegio…

Mary Sue se dirigió hacia donde sabía que estaba el cuerpo de Harry (tenía poderes psíquicos). Se arrodilló al lado de él. "Oh, Harry…" dijo la pobre. Se puso a llorar, agarrándole la mano (y, milagrosamente, no se le corrió el maquillaje…). Una de sus lágrimas cayó en la mejilla de Harry, y ella siguió llorando, sin que se le escaparan mocos, sin que sus ojos se pongan rojos, ni nada de eso; lloraba lágrimas perfectas y cristalinas. Harry se empezó a despertar, y la vio a Mary, pobrecita, llorando.

"Mary… te amo…" susurró Harry. Mary sonrió malignamente para sus adentros. EL PLAN ESTABA FUNCIONANDO!

"Oh, Harry, yo también." Se besaron.

Todos juntos, por favor…

¡QUE TIERNO!

* * *

El día siguiente ya era difícil encontrar a un alumno que no halla perdido la virginidad en el flamante baile (Para regocijo de los visitantes perfectos que tenia el colegio), pero dos personas habían podido escaparse de esas hermosas y utópicas miradas y habían empezado a fijarse como evitar que las Xik$ (Chicas) enamoraran de los chicos del colegio y que los X:K0$ (Chicos) enamoraran a las pendejitas del colegio…

"¡TODOS CON TODOS!" Gritaban Goyle y Crabbe mientras repartían folletos de todos los colores. Ah... y además estaban Ron y Hermione pensando la destrucción de todos estos XiK0$ perfectos, pero eso es un detalle menor.

* * *

"Sustancia X"

"Oxígenos"

"Hidrógenos"

"Shocks eléctricos"

"Patas de araña"

"y..."

"¡Muchos colores!"

. . . . silencio . . . .

"¿Dónde está Harry?"

Mary, Lizzy y Holy sonrieron. "Ahora te llevamos con él" dijo Mary con vos seductora. Ayudó al hombre a levantarse y lo sacó fuera del laboratorio del Dr. Antonio.

* * *

El día siguiente se escucharon varios gritos agudos al unísono: todos los estudiantes de intercambio se habían despertado con pelos pegados en la cara.

A pesar de su perfecto preparamiento académico no pudieron encontrar un hechizo que se los pudiera sacar. Entonces decidieron usar medidas extremas: le pidieron a la señora Weasley que le prestaran a Ginny un rato... Mary y Gary la agarraron mientras la pelirroja desesperada lloraba, y apretaron sus ojos así podía salir el agua con más presión de ellos; salía tanta agua (y a tanta presión) que a la hora ya estaban todos los chicos hermosos y con una cutis de lo más divina... ¡Y gratis!

* * *

Harry estaba peleando con una persona encapuchada...

...con espadas láser

"Tu... ¡mataste a mi padrino!"

"No; yo SOY tu padrino!" y sacándose la capucha Sirius mostró su cara

"Oh, otro dilema para la existencia!"

* * *

PAFFFF

Unos hombres forzudos tiraron una bolsa al basurero. Casualmente (o no...) pasaban por ahí Seamus y Neville.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaron inocentemente.

"Su profesor pasado de pociones; lo tuvimos que romper para que dejara de sonar la alarm... digo, hem... dejara de gritar" y se fueron corriendo.

"Ah…"

"Ah."

"¿Ah?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"¡FIESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

('-..-´)

Nota de Cucaracha: Dejen rebius, si compras tres por capítulo te regalamos tres respuestas diferentes que combinen!

Nota de Mosca: Y si llama dentro de los próximos diez minutos, también le regalaremos una Ginny para limpiarse el cutis!

('-..-´)


	8. Hola! Soy el capitulo 8!

Nota de las autoras: Bueno, ya ambas hemos leído HP6… Pero, como se darán cuenta, decidimos ignorarlo, para hacer todo más fácil. Así que esto se convierte en un AU pre-Príncipe Mestizo. Disculpen la tardanza (aunque ya deben estar acostumbrados…)

* * *

En el comedor todos estaban a los gritos, ya que con el colegio de intercambio eran el doble de cantidad de chicos, con voces seductoras, pero chillonas...

"¡Silencio!" dijo en voz baja Dumbledore

"¡Silencio!"

"¡SILENCIO!" Pero nadie escuchaba... entonces Kelly Mue lanzó unas ondas ultrasónicas que aturdieron a todos los chicos.

"Hem, bueno, tras una reunión muy importante entre todos los profesores, hemos decidido hacer que este colegio sea una discoteca de tiempo completo!"

Silencio de mentes tratando de entender las últimas palabras...

...SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

* * *

El colegio cambió:

En las habitaciones de los chicos pusieron paredes en vez de cortinas para separar cama por cama para no molestar cuando hubiese ruido...

... las salas comunes habían sido pintadas de rojo, le habían cambiado la luz blanca por una roja, en el panel de corcho habían cambiado los mensajes por cartas escritas por chicas/os buscando novio/a y los cuadros fueron cambiados por afiches de actores famosos semidesnudos...

...los pasillos los remodelaron de tal manera de que siempre hubiese un escondite donde pudieran esconderse los enamorados para hacer lo suyo sin molestar a los otros, cambiaron los cuadros también por fotos porno y las luces tenían un tono tenue y más romántico...

...de la parte exterior colgaron arriba del logo del colegio un cartel que decía "D¡$cotëka, Hëch¡zër$" y colgaron muchos tapetes de minas bailando...

...en el patio sacaron al calamar gigante para que el lago se pudiera usar de pileta, pusieron guirnaldas en el bosque y llenaron todo de parlantes...

...en la sala común es donde estaba la acción:

_El meneadito, el meneadito, el meneadito, el meneadito, el meneadito, el meneadito, y ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí!_

Todos los chicos y chicas perfectas estaban bailando bien pegaditos con los alumnos regulares de Hogwarts. En un rincón estaban Harry y Mary Sue, en un armario estaban Ron y Hermione.

"Te lo digo, Hermione, ellas nos quieren enamorar a todos y adueñarse de Hogwarts!" exclamó Ron.

"Te creo, Ron, te creo… Lo que necesitamos es un plan. Con todas estas chicas acá, Vol… oh, en serio, Ron, sólo es un nombre. _Voldemort_ podría atacar y nadie se daría cuenta porque estarían demasiado ocupados con las señoritas perfectas." Se escuchó un _Toc Toc_ desde afuera. "Ocupado!" gritó Hermione.

"Pero ellas harían que Ya-Sabes-Quien se enamore de ellas."

"Y eso es algo en lo que no quiero pensar," dijo Hermione, haciendo una mueca de asco. "Pero después, sin Voldemort, ellas gobernarían el mundo mágico. Hay que derrotarlas, de alguna manera."

"Mary Sue cree que eres su mejor amiga, no?" preguntó Ron.

"Sí… Eso sirve. También nos pueden ayudar McGonagall y Pomfrey, ellas no estás hechizadas." Hermione suspiró. "Vamos, Ron, vamos a buscarlas."

Salieron del armario. Pero lo que no sabían era que una chica perfecta los había visto.

Mary Sue se separó de Harry, quien hizo puchero. "Después vuelvo, Harrycititititititititititititititititititititito de mi corazón," le dijo ella, plantándole un beso mojado en la boca. Mary se teletransportó a Hogsmeade, a su fábrica.

* * *

Un par de chicas perfectas, Barby Kue y Romy Lou, le sonrieron a Parvati, quien había entrado al aula de la que se habían adueñado.

"¿Si, Parvi?" dijo Barby Kue. Parvati dejó la túnica que llevaba en la mano en un escritorio.

"Quiero hacer cool a mi túnica. Ahora es muy… simple y fea."

Las perfectas sonrieron macabramente. Romy Lou movió un dedo. La túnica, que antes era una común, negra, ahora era rosa, con lentejuelas, grafitti, y parches. Tenía un escote muy poco decente, y apenas cubría el muslo. Parvati sonrió y les agradeció a las chicas, y se fue.

* * *

En la fábrica…

Mary estaba sufriendo, tratando de pensar la pareja perfecta para esos dos perdedores Ron y Hermione.

"¿Cómo puede ser que una persona no pueda gustar de una mina linda, flaca, tetona, culona y que le guste lo mismo que a él?" pensaba desolada.

Chan channnnnn

Llegó Gary Stu con música de salvación.

"¡Ya lo sé¡La pareja perfecta para ellos son ellos mismos¡CREEMOS A UN RON FALSO Y A UNA HERMIONE FALSA!" exclamó Gary.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde…

"¡Hola! Yo soy Ron Weasley." El pelirrojo sacudió su suave melena pelirroja (al estilo propaganda de shampoo) y mostró su bronceado pecho musculoso.

"Hem… ¿Ron¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hermione.

"¡Hola! Yo soy Ron Weasley," repitió el chico perfecto.

"Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Te dieron algo Fred y George?"

"¡Hola! Yo soy Ron Weasley."

Hermione suspiró. Este iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

En otro lugar de Hogwarts…

"¡Hola! Soy Hermione Granger y soy muy inteligente," dijo una chica con pelo marrón de un hermoso volumen y suaves rizos, usando el uniforme escolar demasiado escotado, mostrando un busto considerablemente mayor al que había tenido unas horas antes.

Los ojos de Ron parecieron salir de sus órbitas. Un poco de baba se escapó por el costado de su boca.

"¿Herm?"

De repente la figura de Hermione se cayó, un fantasma pasó rápidamente y luego de un rato Ron miró estupefacto las tetas de Hermione que rodaban por ahí…

"HERMIONE?"

"¡Hola! Soy Hermione Granger y soy muy inteligente."

Chan…

* * *

La obligatoria nota de las autoras:

Mosca: Uiii… Por primera vez escribimos una parte del capítulo juntas…

Cucaracha: idem


	9. Platon con plata platica plomadas

Nota de Cucaracha: Que sea lo que Dios quiera, pero colorín, colorado, esta historia a empezado a terminarse -O

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban cuchicheando juntos, como habían estado haciendo hacia unas cuantas semanas cuando Harry llegó indignado, los separó y les empezó a acusar;

"¡Ustedes dos, hace mil que no me hablan, me dan la espalada y hacen como si yo no tuviera sentimientos!"

"Pero Harry, pensamos que eras feliz con Mary. Y que ya no pensabas en más que su linda, dulce, juguetona y perfecta lengua; es decir, que eras un cabeza hueca..."

"Hem... es cierto, pero el tema es que ha estado muy ensimismada últimamente y no me hace cas..."

Pero Harry no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una mano apasionada lo arrastró bruscamente hacia un armario. Ron y Hermione no le hicieron caso y siguieron planeando al plan con las manos en la masa amasada y masajeada...

"Di esto cinco veces rápido: 'Platón, con plata platica plomadas'" dijo emocionado Ron.

"Vas a ver que puedo: 'Platón, con plata platica plomadas', 'Platón, con plata platica plomadas', 'Platón, con palta pratica polmad... ooh no, no puedo se me traba la lengua!" dijo Hermione mientras se reía.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja"

Sí; el futuro esta en sus manos...

* * *

Mientras en el armario en donde Harry había sido arrastrado un hombre muuuuuy fuerte y rubio lo estaba desnudando mientras lo besaba...

"Harry, nunca me gustó que te juntaras con esa Mary, ella no es para ti, yo soy perfecto... todos estos años te traté mal para que no sospecharan... pero esa es la verdad que te... yo te... AMO"

"¡Ay, mamita!"

* * *

En la oficina de Dumbledore:

"Profesor" llamó McGonagall mientras entraba al despacho (o despecho) "... profesor... lo llama una tal... ¡AY dios mío!"

Sep, una tragedia había sucedido: sobre el escritorio, yacía Dumbledore más blanco Ala que cualquier remera, flácido y con algunas moscas a su alrededor, y llorando sobre él, estaba Kelly Pok goteando lágrimas plateadas, que se mezclaban con las de Fawkes.

"¿Qué le hiciste¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE A ALBUS, RAMERA!" gritó desesperada McGonagall.

"Yo... yo, estaba haciendo ya sabes que con él, cuando llegó ya sabes quién y yo le propuse hacer ya sabes que cosa y no sé que cosa que ya sabes que pasó; efectivamente pasó, ya sabes quien cosa con ya sabes con que con una cosa que yo no se si sabes que tenía... y se hizo un licuado y ¡plaff, cayó ahí muertito como lo ves ahora..."

"NO. ¿ESTÁ MUERTO? . . . ¡PAAAPÁÁÁÁ!" gritó la vicedirectora desconsolada.

"¿Vos sos la hija que él dio a adopción y que nunca la pudo conocer?"

Macongal hizo un 'si' con la cabeza.

"Ah... me dijo que le encantaría verte, charlar contigo..."

"¿En serio? Siempre quise decírselo pero nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo."

"Mhh. Interesante, es por eso que uno nunca tiene que dejar las cosas para último momento (dirigiéndose al público) Aprovechen, que mañana puede ser demasiado tarde, ahora llegó un banco que nos escucha, pedí un préstamo al Banco Ban-nor, lo podés devolver con un plazo de 11 meses en 10 cuotas y con 1,6 por ciento de interés, apurate, mañana puede ser tarde."

* * *

…

"Malfoy"

"Harry"

"Malfoy"

"Harry"

"Te amo"

"Yo también, mi amor"

"Oh, Malfoy"

"Mi Harry"

* * *

Volviendo al despecho-despacho del difunto Dumbledore.

"¡Todo esto es culpa de ustedes!" dijo la nueva enfurecida McGonagall.

"¡NO¡Nosotros no hicimos nada¡Es su culpa si no leyó la letra pequeña del contrato!" dijo desesperada Kelly.

"¡No solo me endeudé y tengo mi casa hipotecada, sino que mataron a mi papi!" de repente un brillo de locura destellaron en los fríos ojos de McGonagall... "LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS USTEDES, PERFECTITOS DE MIER(mana), USTEDES ARRUINARON AL COLEGIO, A MI VIDA Y A TODOS, HABÍA GENTE CON TALENTO EN ESTA ESCUELA Y SU PUT(refacto) SISTEMA CAPITALISTA DE ENDEUDAMIENTO DEJÓ A UN MONTÓN DE NIÑOS MURIÉNDOSE DE HAMBRE, SON UNOS CONCH(uerte) DE MI HERMANA"

Y esto sólo es una copia textual de lo que fue un pedazo de discurso de 3 horas (gritado a todo pulmón, a los cuatro vientos, como un marrano) mientras destruía todas las decoraciones de discoteca que había recientemente en Hogwarts y mataba a todo ser perfecto que se le cruzaba. Después de esas 3 horas de histeria el colegio se veía como siempre, exceptuando a los alumnos que se habían arrinconado en la cama de Neville con miedo de que el lobo los coma.

"Juguemos en el bosque; ¿lobo estás?"

"Sí, estoy"

Y los empezaba a perseguir... hasta que un ortiba, aguafiestas, waterparties, amargo, cortamambos, pinchaburbujas, seco, desabrido, huraño, arisco, (si tienes más sinónimos; escríbenos a sinónimodeortiba (arroba) jotmeil .com o mándanos un mensaje de texto al asterisco 666) dijo:

"No estoy"

Y se quedaron todos en la cama de Neville viendo como las moscas zumbaban y papaban las papas con patadas.

Y nunca comiences una oración con un coordinante.

* * *

En un armario que no se había enterado del genocidio y la muerte de Dumbledore, se escuchaban gemidos, besos y movimiento. Caían corazones y semillitas.

En la cama de Neville...

"Bien, Hermione; ¡Nuestro plan funcionó!"

* * *

Proximo capitulo va a ser el epilogo, creo. Y... jeje... no nos maten... Culpa mia (Mosca), que tengo el capitulo hace como dos semanas y recien ahora lo subo... 


	10. Y colorín colorado

Cucaracha: Oaaa! Vamos a revivir recuedrdos de la infancé

Mosca: No tan infancésosa, tal vez…. Dos años… io qué sé... Sólo sé que culpo a los LEGOS!!!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la fábrica de Mary Sues… 

Había dos presencias omnipotentes rearmando la fábrica, y había una nueva forma de control: un extraño ojo caricaturesco.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos.

Frente a él había una mesa con muchas copitas, botellas de whisky, vasos de cerveza, licores, ron, y ginebra.

Después de ponerse un poquito en pedo, intentó encontrar una forma de salir del cuarto.

No pudo.

"Mierda," pensó Albus, mientras el piso se acercaba cada vez más y más a su cara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el armario… 

"Harry."

"Draco."

"Mi amor."

"Mi vida."

"Más abajo."

"¡SÍ!"

"¿Harry?"

"Oh, Draco."

"¡Harry James Potter¿¡Qué estás haciendo con... con... con un... CHICO!?" exclamó Mary Sue, irrumpiendo en el armario.

"Ah, hola, Mary," dijo Harry desinteresadamente, sin desprenderse de Malfoy. La miró de nuevo. "No estás más gorda?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Fred, George, y Wendy Poh estaban en un interesante menage a trois, cuando de repente Fred y George simultáneamente se detuvieron. 

"¿Qué pasa, chicos?" preguntó la muchacha, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tu culo está blandito," dijo Fred.

"Y tu lengua sabe a…" George intentó asegurarse de lo que iba a decir, degustando la lengua nuevamente. "A la pizza con ajo del almuerzo."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Ginny estaba prestando sus servicios de limpieza cutánea a una X:Ka llamada Pily Com, cuando notó un grano que no se iba. 

"¡Bueno, Weasley¡Más presión de agua!" la apuró la perfecta persona con perdices perdidas en Persia. Ginny obedeció, pero el grano no se iba.

"Jajaja¡ni con toda la presión del mundo puedo hacer desaparecer volcanes!" rió la pelirroja, dejando de llorar.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban convenientemente ubicados en el Gran Salón. En eso, entró con un portazo Mary Sue, despeinada y con el maquillaje corrido. 

"¡Ustedes dos¡Losers¡Uno más feo que el otro!" gritó la chica. Poco a poco, el salón se fue llenando de gente que llegaba de Figwit sabe dónde. Ron y Hermione sonrieron orgullosos.

Kelly Mue entró al lugar con otro portazo, llorando, y automáticamente se hizo un pasillo entre la gente para que pasara al frente. McGonagall iba tras ella, lívida.

"¡Ama¡Hemos fallado¡El Perfectísimo está… MUERTO!"

Estupefacción colectiva.

"¡No digas tonterías, número 2938383!" chilló Mary Sue. Kelly Mue hipó.

"No es mentira, señora. ¡ÉSOS lo mataron!" y Kelly los señaló con un dedo con uña partida (¡!).

El ojo de McGonagall adquirió un tic. Sus manos involuntariamente se apretaron hasta formar un puño. Y Minerva empezó a correr hacia los dos adolescentes, gritando como un marrano/desaforada/como una persona en un recital(¿?)/etc: "¡MATARON A PAPI!!!!"

Se dirigía con toda intención de poner en práctica el viejo dicho "Ojo por ojo, diente por diente (muerte por muerte, caramelo por caramelo)", cuando un carismático fantasma se interpuso entre la atacante y los atacados.

McGonagall se teletransportó a la otra punta del salón, donde quedó más mansa que una gatita ronroneando. Joe sonrió y desapareció.

"¡Qué te pasa, fantasma de MIER(mana), trabajabas para nosotras!" le gritó Mary Sue al fantasma que ya no estaba. Se oyó una risa seguida por un "snif"

"Nunca me dieron una fantasmita perfecta a mí… y la chica con pelo frizado besa bien…"

Miradas mirando a Hermione con cara de "¿Se puede besar a un fantasma?"

Mary Sue los miró. Hermione y Ron la miraron, satisfechos. Miranda la lechuza y Mirón el lechuzón jugaban un partido de ping pong.

"¿Quieren saber cómo lo hicimos, chicos?" preguntó Ron al público.

"¡Nooooo!"

"¡Lástima, porque igual lo van a escuchar¿Empezás, Herm?"

"Cómo no, mi amor. Resulta que Ron siempre supo que esto era un maléfico plan, pero siempre que estaba por comunicarlo, Joe, contratado por las malvadas chicas perfectas, lo desmayaba. Hasta que finalmente, una noche fui a buscar a Dobby a la cocina y ahí estaba Joe. Entre una cosa y otra, lo convencí de dejar de desmayar a mi amorcito y de que nos ayudara a elaborar un plan para salvar a Hogwarts."

"Fuimos a ver a Dumbledore, pero notamos que en su brazo había un lunar menos que de costumbre. ¡Ese no era Dumbledore! Decidimos matarlo, ya que si no era Dumbledore, no tenía por qué vivir. Así que le dimos un licuado de frutilla con cianuro y estiró la pata. Joe luego nos dijo que el hombre que habíamos matado era el Perfectísimo, amo de los perfectos y gemelo maligno de Dumbledore."

Estupefacción colectiva.

"¿Pero por qué¿Para qué todo esto?" preguntó un desubicado.

"Porque Mary Sue y todo su grupo querían enamorarnos a todos para poder conquistar Hogwarts y, a largo plazo, todo el mundo mágico. El Perfectísimo las creó para eso, porque está celoso de Dumbledore. Querían controlarnos para que hiciéramos todo lo que ellos quisieran y que nos convirtiésemos en unos títeres tontos," explicó Ron en un tono didáctico.

Mary Sue se acercó, violeta de furia. "¡Y LO HUBIERA LOGRADO, DE NO HABER SIDO POR ESTOS NIÑOS ENTROMETIDOS!"

De la nada salió un Gran Danés. "¡Y su perro, Scooby Doo!"

Desapareció. Todos parpadearon.

"Pero ahora no tienen poderes, con el Perfectísimo muerto, así que todo está bien," dijo Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

"¿¡Y DÓNDE ESTÁ MI PAPI?!" bramó McGonagall. Todos la miraron.

"Eh… Albus… el verdadero." Carraspeó.

"Albus Dumbledore ahora se encuentra emborrachándose en la fábrica de Mary Sue. ¿Vamos a buscarlo?" preguntó Ron, con espíritu de animador de fiestas infantiles.

"¿Hay alcohol gratis?" preguntó un Hufflepuff de sexto año, bastante aburrido.

"Sip."

"¡VAMOS!!!"

* * *

¡HIN!

* * *

...O tal vez no... 

"Harry."

"Draco."

"Querido."

"Amado"

"Harry."

"¿…Malfoy?"

"¡¿Potter?!"

"¡PUAJ!"

Joe se rió malignamente. Ginny hizo una fiesta en su nueva pileta de agua lacrimosa.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

* * *

Un segundo… ¿y las Mary Sues? 

"La cajita feliz viene con juguete de Barbie… Puede elegir hamburguesa, McNuggets, o tostado…"

Ahora sí…

¡HIN!

* * *

Nota¡Qué viajecito, eh! Bueno, a casi tres años de haber empezado este ficcito, nos dignamos a terminarlo. La culpa es puramente de que nos agarró un ataque de infancia y nos pusimos a jugar con Legos y, nostálgicas, hicimos la fábrica de Mary Sues. Nos empezamos a inspirar, y en una hora ya habíamos terminado.

Miles de gracias a los que rebiuaron y a los que, con suerte, seguirán rebiuando. A los que nos pusieron en favoritos y en alertas (aunque habrán recibido muy pocas... y MUY espaciadas...), y a los que leyeron sin rebiuar. A gala-granger, que nos bancó y nos rompió las pelotas para que siguiéramos, y que siempre nos banca, así en general.

Y colorín colorado... este fic se ha terminado.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
